The Wolves Howl
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: Co-authored by Dreamsarelikeshotguns and Jesslarhea. When Tris shifts for the first time into a wolf as three initates try to kill her, all she feels is fear. She doesn't know what's going on or why but she has a strong, loving, caring alpha mate to help her and guide her through it. When Eric discovers Tris is his mate, he intends to not let her go, even if fate is against them.
1. Chapter 1

"The Wolves Howl"

Rated-T

(Pairings)

Eric-Tris

Four-Lauren

Uriah-Marlene

Shauna-Zeke

Christina-Will

Lynn-OC

-Co-written by jesslarhea and DreamsAreLikeShotguns-

DreamsAreLikeShotguns here and I just wanted to say a massive huge thanks Jesslarhea who is an amazing writer who you need to check out. This story wouldn't have been possible without her so without further ado The Wolves Howl.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

(Four/Tobias)

I'm walking through the pit just after lights out when I hear the piercing howl of a wolf that I don't recognise. I seriously thought that I knew every wolf in this faction, huh, guess I was wrong. I'm so lost in thought trying to figure out who howled, that I'm startled when I hear Eric's voice telling everyone to meet up in the pit, well I'm already here boss man so don't get your panties in a twist.

Last month Max stepped down as Alpha and Eric took his place being that he was next in line, but I do have to admit that he's a natural born leader, he just doesn't work well with others. Maybe if he finds his mate he'll lose his ornery disposition, maybe.

I'm leaning against the climbing wall when I sense my mate getting close and when I look up I see her sprinting towards me with determination in her beautiful green eyes.

"Baby," she breathes out throwing her arms around my neck, "did you recognise that howl? because I can't place it to save my life." She looks really frustrated.

"No." I shake my head as I hold her tighter around her waist.

"I've been racking my brain but I can't place it to any wolf in the compound, so I'm thinking that it's a first time shifter."

"Alright guys." Eric says as he and the rest of the pack come into view.

"I caught the sent going towards the chasm so let head that way." he finishes and turns before sprinting to the chasm as everyone follows behind him.

As we approach the scene I begin to hear whimpering and growling, and as we turn the final corner I see a beautiful snow white wolf tense and poised growling at three boys that are huddled in fear in the corner. When I begin to approach the wolf I notice its female so I get down on all fours making myself smaller and less of a threat.

"It's ok," I stick my hand out slowly, "we're re here to help." I run my fingers across her fur and I hear Eric growl behind me.

"Come here Eric, I think you can help her faze back." I have a feeling that she is his mate and him growling at me for touching her is a clear sign of that.

Eric gets down on all fours and begins to approach slowly just as I did, I begin to back away when I catch the small white wolfs vibrant blue eyes and it's then that I realise that this wolf is Tris, it has to be because I have only seen that shade of blue in her eyes. Over the past few weeks Lauren and I have become close to her, she has become like a little sister to us.

When I get far enough away I stand and pull Lauren to me telling her that I think that the wolf is Tris and judging from the look in my mate's eyes, I know she senses that Tris has been scared into shifting. I look over to the three boy and notice for the first time that it's Peter, Drew and Al. Yes, those sadistic little shits have done something to her.

"Sweetheart." I hear Eric say in the softest tone that I have ever heard pass his lips.

"It's ok, I'm gonna help you." Eric opens his arms and she looks cautious.

"Come here and I'll help you faze back baby." He says and Tris whimpers before climbing into Eric's arms, and that confirms that they are in fact mated, but not fully obviously.

"It's ok sweet girl." Eric says as he scratches softly behind her right ear and places a soft kiss to the top of her snout. I scan the rest of the pack and notice everyone is sharing the same shocked expression, well everyone but Lauren, she however is still glaring at the assholes in the corner. I nod my head and she all but runs up to Peter and grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall hard.

"What in the hell happened?" She growls in his face and he looks like he's about to wet himself.

"What did you do to her you sick little shit?" She lifts him off the ground.

"S-She Just." Peter stutters and Lauren's eyes narrow.

"T-Turned into that creature." I look over to Eric right before the wolf turns human again and wrap's her arms tightly around Eric's neck and begins to sob loudly.

"They tried to throw me in the chasm." She whimpers out and she cries harder.

"Eric what's happening to me and why do I feel like I won't be able to breathe if I let you go, I'm so scared, what's happening to me?"

"It's ok sweet girl." Eric kisses her temple gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to take care of you." He rubs her back gently with his other hand.

"You'll be just fine baby." At this I hear everyone gasps.

"Did Eric just find his mate?" I hear Shauna whisper to no one in particular.

"Yes." Eric kisses Tris' temple again before removing his jacket and wrapping it around her to cover her nearly naked body.

"I did." Eric stands and walks over to me with his face serious enough to kill.

"You and Lauren make sure these assholes are locked up and no one is to touch them before I can get my hands on them." He glares at the trembling boys and clenches his fist clutching Tris tighter.

"I'm going to take care of my mate." he says before disappearing down the corridor with a still crying Tris wrapped protectively in his arms.

After Eric has left Uriah laughs loudly "Wow, Maybe Tris will help him pull that stick out of his ass." everyone laughs. I hear a low growl in my head and everyone begins to laugh harder at how different Eric's growl seems, now that he has mated, a lot less menacing to be honest. I turn back to Peter's trembling form and place my hands on Lauren's waist resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Well boys." I grin evilly at them and each of them share a worried look.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here at dauntless because you want be staying here much longer, hell you'll be lucky if we can keep Eric our Alpha from killing the three of you for hurting his mate."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 2

(Eric)

I carry my sweet girl all the way back to my apartment. After shutting and locking my front door I take her to my bedroom and lay her gently on the bed, pulling the covers up around us as I hold her trying to keep her warm as she trembles and shivers in my arms sobbing uncontrollably. I feel the skin of her bare stomach against my arm that still wrapped tightly around her and I remember that her clothes are nearly torn completely off her body. I can't say that I don't have a strong urge to look because I would be lying, she's my mate and all I want to do is take in every inch of her beautiful creamy skin.

"What's wrong with me Eric?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my sweet girl," I sigh and run my free hand across her pale tear stained cheek, "nothing is wrong with you." I place a soft soothing kiss to her temple and hold her gently.

"You are absolutely perfect." I smile lovingly at her and her tears stop falling.

"I'm not perfect Eric," she sighs sadly, "what's happening to me?"

"You are perfect." I tilt her chin to look at me and stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're a werewolf Tris," her breath hitches at my words but I continue before she can speak,

"like me, Lauren and Four." her eyes widen a little and she looks deep in thought.

"Even your friends Uriah, Marline and Lynn are werewolves as well. So you see Tris you are special, especially to me sweet girl." I smile and caress her redden cheek with my free hand and realise in that moment that my other hand is rubbing slow circles on the bare skin of her ribs.

"Here I'll get you a shirt to wear." I shift her off my lap but try my best to keep her covered. She smiles and nods as I get up and make my way to my dresser and grab the first shirt that my hand touches. When I turn back to her my breath hitches and I suppress a growl when I take in the sight of her standing with her arms crossed over her barely covered chest and I notice her sleep short are torn as well. I turn away but continue to speak.

"That shirt should cover you completely but my shorts will be way to big to even try." I take a deep breath and turn around when I feel her soft hand on forearm.

"I could call Lauren and get her to bring you some clothes that will fit you better." All of a sudden I feel unusually nervous.

"This is fine thank you." She grabs my hand and plays with my fingers distractedly as we sit back on my bed.

"I don't want to see anyone but you right now." she giggles a little and I peck her nose.

"Is that weird?" she asks and smiles as I shake my head.

"No" I scoot up to the headboard of the bed and pat the spot next to me and to my surprise she curls herself into my side resting her head against my chest and I wrap my arm around her after I pull the covers over her exposed beautiful long legs.

"Why are you being so nice to me Eric? You hate me." She says and I growl at that causing her to flinch.

"Please my sweet girl," I beg her and pull her back towards me,

"don't ever think that." I say softly pulling her chin up so our eyes lock momentarily before I place a sweet kiss to her forehead and sigh.

"My sweet girl I never hated you, it's just in my nature to be rough and harsh. I have pushed you harder than anyone else because that fire and determination in your eyes fascinates to my very core, even before I knew you were my mate. Plus I really wanted you to succeed and making into dauntless, but I didn't know why until now." I run my fingers through her beautiful golden sunshine blond curls.

"Mate? What does that mean Eric?" she gives me a curious look and I smile.

"Every wolf has a soul mate Tris, and you are mine as I am yours." I smile as she shyly look at her hands.

"Is that why I feel like I can't breathe when I'm not close to you?" she look truly intrigued and I love her intrigued face.

"Why haven't I felt like this before now?"

"Because you fazed for the first time tonight." I poke her nose lightly and smile lovingly.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you smell and how it makes you feel." She does as I ask and it feels amazing that she trust me like this after what happened to her tonight.

"I smell sandalwood and metal and something sweet like honeysuckle" she smiles brightly and widely.

"I feel like I could live in that smell, like I can't get enough." she opens her eyes quickly and stares into mine.

"I feel loved. More than I ever have before." I smile and nod at her confession.

"That's the wolf in you it recognises me as your mate." I kiss her forehead ever so gently and she peers up at me through her lashes.

"Is it like this for all mated wolves?" she asks shyly and I nod my head in conformation.

"Four explained it to me once that Lauren's scent is the best smell in the world to him that he can't get enough of it." I lock eyes with her before I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"I smell chocolate and oranges and just something entirely you it's incredible and I makes me feel like I could do anything, it make me feel worthy of a love I never knew existed. I seriously can't get enough and if I'm not smelling that particular scent I feel lost and disconnected it hurts beyond belief." I whimper a little until I feel her tiny hand on my cheek. I smile lovingly at her, Shit I honestly couldn't be happier that Tris is my mate and I will spend the rest of my days making her happy.

"So what exactly does a soul mate mean other than what you just explained?" I really love her curious nature.

"Well a soul mate is someone that the moon Goddess deems to be your equal, your perfect match in every aspect of the word, someone put here to love you, protect you and nurture you." I kiss her cheek softly and she purrs gently causing a smile to form on my lips.

"I promise you, my sweet girl, I will always protect you and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I know being a werewolf is over whelming and confusing but I will be here to guide you and protect you through it because I'll be damned if I let you go through this alone. I am and always will be here for you my sweet girl, my mate." She giggles and I'm finding that I love that sound. Her giggle is just high enough that its cute but not so high that it hurts my ears.

"And you can tell me absolutely anything. You can call on me for anything, day or night, I promise you that I will drop everything and come running. You are and always will be my first and main priority my sweet girl." I whisper softly before she lets out a strong yawn and she leans her head on my chest content and comfortably.

"Thank you Eric." She yawns again and I chuckle into her hair as I kiss the top of her head.

"You are so welcome my sweet girl." I yawn this time because it contagious. "Come on, it's been a long night lets get some sleep." I stand to remove my shirt and pants.

"Please don't leave me Eric." Tris whimpers and I shake my head a small growl forming in my chest at the thought.

"Never my mate." I smile and climb under the covers with her, wrapping my arms around her small frame and hugging her close to me. The feel of her cheek on my bare chest and her legs tangled with mine is so incredible that I can contain the purr that escapes my lips. She looks up to me and when my eyes lock in the vibrant blue depths of the most soulful and fiery eyes I have ever seen, she leans in and does something I never thought she would every do, she kisses me softly and it's the best kiss I have ever had in my life, the taste of her is intoxicating and sinful. All too soon she pulls away and leans her forehead against mine.

"Sorry but I just couldn't stop myself." she blushes and I reach up and stroke her warm cheek.

"Don't ever apologise for something as wonderful as that." I smile and press my lips to her again with a little more pressure than before.

"My sweet beautiful mate." I grin and motion to my body as she watches me curiously.

"All of this," I kiss her lips one last time nibbling a little on her bottom lip, "belongs to you and you alone and don't you ever think other wise." My mate giggle and curls back into me as she begins to purr contently and it is the sweetest sound that has ever graced my ears.

The next morning I wake to Tris' body wrapped and tangled with mine, oh god I could get used to this. She's still purring as she begins to stir and after watching her sleep for a few minutes I feel her move trying to wake her self up, I've decided that I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning with this beautiful woman in my arms. She lets out a long groan and stretches her body and I groan involuntarily as I notice the covers were pushed to the end of the bed sometime during the night and the shirt that she is wearing has ridden up to her hips, I should look away out of respect but I physically can't. She is so damn beautiful and my wolf, ares, would never let me. I wonder what Tris' wolf is called.

All of a sudden her eyes fly open and she gasps affectively scaring the shit out of me and I release her and fall to the floor on my ass with a loud and somewhat pain thud. She leans over the side of the bed and giggles at me.

"Were you watching me sleep Eric?" she raises her eyebrows in question and I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Guilty," my smile matches hers, "but in my defence, my sweet little mate you are so adorable when you sleep." I poke my bottom lip out playfully pouting at her. "Please don't be mad or creeped out." I beg and she looks a little shocked.

"I'm not." she stands and helps me up and I hug her to me and I realise for the first time that she fits perfectly in my arms and against my body

"I'm flattered actually." She giggle softly and I smile softly. After she's showered and dressed in the clothes that Lauren dropped off, I shower quickly and when we're both ready and starving we make our way down to the mess hall for breakfast. I managed to talk Tris into sitting with the pack and after we have our food I introduce her to Gabe and Kat.

I've got my arm wrapped around her and she is cuddled into my side where she belongs, eating contently as everyone converses in a conversation that I'm not paying attention to, my attention is completely on my mate, my sweet girl.

"Why am I so damn hungry?" she asks after she finishes her third blueberry muffin, and the table erupts in laughter.

"Sweetie it's a wolf thing. Now that you're a wolf you'll eat your weight in food and still be hungry." Shauna explains with a huge giggle.

"Especially dauntless cake." Uriah says and everyone nods and laughs louder. I press my lips to Tris' jaw under her ear and grin against her soft skin.

"There is still a lot to learn about being a wolf," I pull her closer to me, "and I look forward to teaching you everything my sweet girl." She turns to me and presses her soft lips to mine then smiles lovingly at me the same time I hear a god awful high pitch screeching.

I turn to see the loud mouth Candor girl Christina glaring at Tris and I growl under my breath "What the hell are you doing with him Tris? He tried to kill me!" I smile when I feel and hear Tris growl at her friend on my behalf.

'Oh my sweet little Mate is just as protective of me as I am of her!' Ares says inside my head with glee. My wolf is whipped but so am I.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolves Howl

(We so don't own divergent now do we, NUH-uh)

I had a request from a guest reviewer asking if they could make a fanfic of this fanfic and I am going to have to say no, at least until this is finished.

Chapter 3

(Tris)

I'm still in complete shock over the events of last night- I mean I'm a freaking wolf for crying out loud but what shocks me more than that is the way Eric is acting towards me, it's just weird to witness him acting like I'm a goddess or something because I'm totally not.

When I kissed him last night it felt so right like my lips were meant for his and every since or lips touched for the first time, all I want to do kiss him again and again also the way he looks at me- its like he would die for me. Oh god, thinking about something harming him hurts more than Peter's punch. What is happening to me?

I'm setting in the mess hall with what Eric and what he said was "the pack". These people are great! I mean I've already grown really close to Four and Lauren before all this stuff happened. The two of them are like family now, they've acted like I was there little sister every since my first fight and at the time I thought it was weird that they were extremely protective of me but now I realise it was just their wolf instinct telling them to protect their Alpha's mate but in all honesty, I'm really glad they see me as a part of their family, it makes me a little less home sick.

I feel Eric's lips on my jaw under my ear, breaking me from my thoughts and I release a sigh of contentment as I snuggle further into his side, enjoying the soothing affect he has on me.

"There is still a lot to learn about being and wolf." He hugs me closer to him and I realise that I crave his embrace and voice just as much as I do his kisses and scent. I crave all of him!

"And I look forward to teaching you everything my sweet girl. He says smiling at me, his smile make me melt into him even more. Wow, regardless of all the shocking events that has happened since last night, I feel my life is finally coming together!

God, he's so sweet!

I honestly can't get enough of him and with out hesitation-I turn and press my lips to his softly. After I pull away from his soft lips and intoxicating taste, I give him a loving smile that I know will belong to only him for the rest of our days. I momentarily get lost in his beautiful grey eyes, so I'm startled when I hear a screech that makes my ears feel like they'll bleed if I don't cover them. I look up and see Christina glaring at us, I feel the strongest urge to rip her throat out with my teeth for the way she is look at my mate, but not only that her scent is making me want to shift into wolf form more so than I did last night when Peter, Al and Drew tried to kill me.

What the hell Tris, she's your friend, but she just smells off and so much like, I don't know…like a threat!

"Threat to you mate, Aphrodite, KILL, KILL, KILL." a voice in my head is screaming at me. What the hell? I narrow my eyes at her trying to calm the beast within.

"What in the hell are you doing with him Tris?!" she yells gaining the attention of the entire mess hall. I feel a growl building in my chest as I glare harder at her

"He tried to kill me." The growl escapes my lips before I can stop it and I feel Eric holding my trembling body tightly to his.

"Calm down sweet girl, it's ok just calm down baby." He whispers in my ear then turns to Christina with a scornful look on his face.

"I'm your leader and you will not talk to me or Tris like that!" He yells loudly and she jumps. Good.

"And I didn't try to kill you, trust me you'd be dead if I that was my intensions. I was punishing you for giving up." I lean into Eric more and purr quietly.

"Dauntless don't give up." He's growling now but at the same time trying to calming his breathing.

"Would you rather I made you faction-less because that can still be arranged." His grip on me tightens but it's soothing the beast within us both.

"Look at it the way a dauntless would Christina, by punishing you it helped you learn not to concede and in turn made you stronger and fight harder, if you ask me it's more than someone like you deserves." He turns back to me and smiles but Chris is still glaring at Eric and the wolf in me doesn't like it one bit.

"Back off Chris." I growl menacingly and she looks shocked that I'm defending Eric and myself for once.

"I mean it, this is your only warning." I bare my teeth and my chest is heaving. I feel the wolf breaking through to the surface and I just know I'm about to shift and kill her. I feel Eric pull me into his lap sideways, he buries his face in my neck breathing deeply.

"Just do as I'm doing baby, breathe me in and calm yourself with my scent or you'll shift and kill your friend." I feel his lips on my neck and I purr quietly, I love his scent.

"Come on sweet girl, you don't want to hurt her do you?" He asks and I shake my head in response as I take long deep breaths, I feel the calming effect take over all my other senses and I sigh contently.

I turn to him and breathe deeply again, and my body has relaxed significantly but I still want to kill Christina for the way she smells, I wonder what she is because her scent is definitely not human. My face is now buried in the crook of Eric's neck and without my permission my tongue darts out of my mouth. Trying to be as subtle as I can, I begin to place small open mouth kiss to the soft skin of his neck and I smile as I hear him start to purr. I feel his hand rub up and down my thigh, he squeezing my upper thigh as I nip at his pulse point with my teeth. When I pull away I smile shyly at him before he kisses my lips quickly then turns to Lauren and point to her then Christina.

"Get her to back off my mate or I will and you all now that my methods could quite possibly result in her death." I hear in my head and I look at Eric shocked

"I'll explain tonight." I hear Eric say in my head again. What the hell?

I look a Lauren just before she nods and begins to speak in a no nonsense tone "Christina, there are things that will not be explained to you but trust me when I say tread carefully and with extreme caution with what you say to Tris from now on," Lauren sighs loudly, "Look you'll understand in due time but for now just please be careful and don't concern yourself in Eric and Tris' business, Trust me you'll live longer." She warns Christina and I'm grateful because I have absolutely no clue what to tell Chris, hell I'm not even sure I want to talk to her ever again. What in the hell is she? She definitely hiding something and I sense that it big, a lot bigger than me being a wolf and it make me extremely nervous.

"My Sweet girl," Eric sighs sadly, "as much as I hate to say this, you have training to get to." He stands and pulls me to my feet wrapping me tightly in his strong arms.

"And I have Alpha and leadership duties to attend to today." I whimper at the thought of not being near him today. I feel his hand in my hair and he presses his stubble covered cheek against mine.

"Oh my sweet girl." He whispers in my ear as I continue to whimper.

"Please baby I know it's hard to be apart and I want so badly to just lock us both in my apartment and never leave, but we can't." He kisses my cheek.

"I will come and watch your training every chance I get okay love." At my nod he presses his soft lips to mine before releasing me completely turning to Four. "I'm leaving her under your protection Four." Eric growls and Four looks like he would agree to anything… Strange. "Please take care of her." He shakes Four's hand and pats him on the back.

"You got it boss." Four says sharing a look of shock at the gesture with the rest of the pack.

"Don't worry so much man, your fur will turn grey." Eric mock punches four on the shoulder, before throwing a smile and a wink at me as he's leaving the mess hall, when he's gone I begin to whimper loudly and Lauren wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Sweetie, I know it's really hard for you to be away from Eric and he away from you. Its like that with all mated couples but you and Eric are different because he is the Alpha and you're his Luna, meaning your instincts are twenty times stronger than a normal mated pair," she looks at four and smiles, "Tris it's mind over matter so just tell yourself that your mate is fine, like a mantra and that you have things to do also if anything happens and he needs you, your instincts will completely take over and you will find him without a problem and the same goes for Eric." Lauren get up and pulls me to my feet.

"You'll get through this I promise and if you need me," she looks to Four as we leave the mess hall, "I'll be in the other training room, ok."

"Thanks guys for everything, I feel like I'm going crazy" I laugh a little.

"Trust me." Four speaks for the first time as he pats my shoulder.

"I felt the same way after I met Lauren." The two of them share a sweet smile

"Buy trust me little one, I promise you'll get use to it." God I hope so because I really, just want to be in Eric's arms right now.

"Oh my sweet girl, I really want you in my arms right now. I miss you already my sweet little mate. I hear in my head.

I can do this, I'm a Dauntless Wolf! I can survive anything! I'm Aphrodite!

"That's my sweet girl."


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolves Howl

(We so don't own divergent but it would be super duper cool if we did)

ENJOY!

Chapter 4

(Four/Tobias)

Today's training is proving to be a lot harder and more taxing than usual. Once training started Tris became just as aggressive and ornery as Eric usually is. She has already punched a hole in one of the punching bags, then she threw a knife so hard at the target during practice that I could barely get the damn thing out of the bulls eye, I mean hell- it usually takes a couple of months after the first wolf shift before a wolf develops strength like that, but Tris is showing signs of a more mature but aggressive wolf. I contacted Eric in my head to inform him of this new development. He said he had been staying in her mind to keep an eye on her, because he still didn't fully trust me. Like I would let anything happen to Tris- Lauren would kick my ass all over this compound if I let anything happen to her, not to mention Eric would skin me alive and use my fur as a rug.

Eric told me that he talked to Max about Tris' situation and he said that his "Luna" Tracy, was much the same as Tris is now, Tracey just didn't have someone like Christina to deal with. So that is the reason for Tris' mood swings, well that and being away from Eric. I know how she feels in that respect, hell, I felt the same way the first time I had to be away from Lauren- but I got used to the pain, eventually. Now, if I'm away from Lauren for a long period of time, it just causes me a little discomfort and a strange sense of emptiness. I still hate it when I'm not with her! It distracts me and causes me to slack on my job, that is why we both volunteered to train the initiates- That way our schedules are the same so we can be close together as much as possible.

Hey It works for us!

I've been trying to keep Christina away from Tris all day because the ex-Candor seems to piss the wolf in Tris off more than it should. I think it has a lot to do with Christina's smell, we still haven't figured that one out yet, Max and Eric thinks she's a witch- much like the bitch leader of Erudite but they're not sure, hell it pisses me off just as much as it does Tris and the rest of the pack, but- the rest of us have learned to control the wolf within, in Christina's presence, Tris doesn't have that luxury yet and it will be a while before she does, if at all.

"Chris!" I hear Tris shout loudly in annoyance, I look over and low and behold the stupid girl is harassing Tris again, it's the third time since we left the mess hall this morning.

"Please, just leave me alone. I can't and won't explain this to you because my life is absolutely none of your damn business, so back the fuck off." Tris is trembling and growling but Christina doesn't notice or she doesn't care because she just keep going.

Very stupid girl indeed!

Tris looks to me pleadingly as I begin to approach them as quickly as I can.

To be honest, Tris is doing really good at keep her wolf at bay, for now. If it was me, I would have already rip the girls throat out with my teeth- yeah, I was a little hot headed with absolutely no control or patience when I was a pup. Yeah I gave Max hell in the beginning! If it wasn't for my beautiful mate I would most likely be dead or faction-less!

"It's my business if I make it my business!" Chris yells at Tris- very, very stupid girl!

"Tris you are my friend and I'm not going to stop until I get an explanation as to why you're all lovey dovey with Eric's evil ass, he's a sadistic asshol-." Before I can reach them, Tris attacks Christina and has her pinned to the ground in seconds, with her hand squeezing Chris' throat in a vice like grip.

"If you ever speak ill of my mate again I will kill you slowly and painfully bitch." I hear Tris growl in Chris' ear and I can see Tris' claws coming out and digging into the stupid girls neck.

"We're no longer friends Christina, so what I do is none of your damn business," Tris continues to growl, "So leave me the hell alone"

I see blood running down Christina's neck- and holy shit! Did Tris' eyes just start to glow? I have never see anything like that, hell I new things would be different with Tris being an Alpha's Mate and Luna but damn, Tris looks so damn scary!

"What in the hell is going on Four?" I hear Eric in my head- no not Eric but Ares. His wolf is in control and so damn pissed, this is so not good! Shit, Eric's wolf is in a state, that if not controlled could and would cause Chris a lot of pain and quite possibly the worst kind of death.

"I'm on my way four, don't let her kill the stupid bitch." He growls and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

"Lauren baby, get overt to the transfers training room now, we have a situation. Get Uriah to watch to initiates while you are gone." I tell my mate in my mind.

"Okay baby, be there in a sec." She rushes out and my attention is focused back on the situation in front of me again.

How in the hell am I supposed to do keep Tris from shifting, Damn that shit is easier said than done!

"Tris" I get on all fours and approach the two girls slowly.

"Come on sweetheart, you don't want to kill your friend," I say in the softest tone I can manage, "do you?"

"Oh I really, really do want to kill her and as of now, she is no friend of mine." Tris growls and I see her body start to tremble and her eyes getting brighter. Shit, she is seriously about to shift! And what the hell is with the glowing eyes, they're the brightest blue I have ever seen. I have never seen anything like this!

"Sweet girl." I look up and release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as Eric all but flies into the training room.

"Come to me." He growls and Tris' body immediately and visibly relaxes as she pushes herself up and off of Christina and runs into Eric's open arms.

"Eric." I hear Tris whisper after taking in his scent. Everyone is openly staring at the scene with rapt attention and with their jaws on the floor.

"I almost killed her because she wouldn't quit and the name's she has been calling you, I just." Tris stops and buries her face in his neck again. "I really wanted to rip her apart, I still do. The urge is too strong for me to control baby." Tris whimpers, Eric's eyes meet mine in concerned and anger.

"You should have separated them Four." He tells me and I give him a look that say 'are you fucking serious'?

At this point Lauren walks in and pulls me in a tight hug

"What happened baby, I was too busy with my initiates to watch through you mind?" She asks and kisses my lips softly. When she pulls away she glares menacingly at the stupid ex-Candor.

"What the fuck did I tell you, you really should have listen to my advice." Shaking her head and turning to look at Eric and Tris with a smile.

"Everybody head out to lunch, you have an hour and a half, if you're even one minute late getting back I'll see to it that you become faction-less. Now get the hell out!" I roar and all the initiate's leave, Chris tries to step around me but I grab her arm roughly.

"Oh no you don't." I pull her back to me and she stumbles a little but regains her balance, then glares at me.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid girl." Lauren get in Chris' face.

"If I were you," My mate is growling now, "I would show some respect, because you my dear are in serious trouble."

After everyone has left the room and a few minutes of silence, Eric turns to me and begins to yell. Asshole! "Explain yourself Four. You were supposed to keep shit like this from happening."

"Baby, he tried his best to keep us separated- More than once actually, but she just wouldn't give up." Tris defends me and I smile.

"Every time he would have to help another initiate she would pounce." Tris says softly to Eric and he hugs her tighter, placing small kisses to her forehead, cheek, chin and lips "hell," Tris huffs out in annoyance, "a few times I think she got Will to keep you occupied Four." She tells me and I turn and growl at the bitch in question.

(Eric's POV)

"Eric please don't be mad at Four." My mate pleads with me.

"Its Christina that caused all of this and to be honest" Tris laughs a dry, humourless laugh.

"I don't think that Aphrodite can stay in her presence without ripping her throat out." Aphrodite? Such a beautiful name for the most beautiful wolf.

"Aphrodite, really baby?" I ask her before kissing the shit out of her and I can feel her begin to calm down significantly.

"My wolf's name is Ares," I tell her and she gives me a beautiful smile, "and he loves Aphrodite so damn much, almost as much as I love you."

"Really?" She asks and I nod as my lips connect with hers again.

"I love you too baby and Aphrodite loves Ares as well and-." She is interrupted by Christina and we both let out a menacing growl.

"Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on and why did Tris' eye start to glow?" Chris starts to tap her foot impatiently at us.

"I'll tell you what Christina." I release my grip on my mate reluctantly.

"You tell us what you are and we will tell you what we can about us" I say and raise my eyebrow at the stupid girl.

"W-What do y-you mean?" she stutters out and I laugh along with Tris, Lauren and Four.

"Oh come on Chris." Tris taunts amusingly.

"You have been demanding me to tell you what's going on with Eric and I, and now that the question is pointed towards you," Tris' sneers, "you don't want to share, I hardly find that fair."

My mate is wonderful and so damn strong, God I love this woman.

"I have no secrets." Christina glares at my Luna and I begin to growl.

"Bullshit Chris." Tris tries to step forward but I keep my hold on her hips to keep her next to me.

"I can smell you, you don't smell human, so what the fuck are you."

I look to Four and Lauren.

"She looks ready to bolt, don't let her," I tell them without talking, "we need answers because Max is about to kick her out of dauntless and if she's a witch she could be working for Jeanine." they both nod and stand on either side of sighs loudly.

"I'm a witch but I don't mean anyone any harm." She looks me in the eye.

"I joined dauntless because my aunt Jeanine wanted me to join Erudite and so did my parents, they are all truly evil but I don't want to be like them," I see a tear roll down her cheek as she continues, "They wanted me to help them destroy the government in abnegation." She's full on crying now and I can tell she is speaking the truth, I sense it and so does Tris, Lauren and Four.

"You see, I'm the strongest witch they have ever seen and were trying to groom me for their war but I seriously don't want to be apart of their evil ways, so I joined dauntless knowing that they have the strongest wolf pack," she wipes her face, "I need your help to stop them, they plan to destroy Abnegation and kill anyone that stands in their way."

Holy shit Max was right. Jeanine is planning something big- I just didn't think it would involve murder.

"Okay, just calm down- we believe you," I sigh at the look that Chris is giving me, "us wolves can sense when someone is lying." I pull away from Tris and approach Four.

"Call an emergency meeting tonight, I want the entire pack there." I grab Tris' arm and pull her back in my arms.

"Tell them all to come to my apartment at midnight tonight."

"Chris I'm sorry I attacked you but you have to understand that I'm new at this and can't control my emotions especially when you bad mouth my mate." Tris say before she kiss me softly.

"So you're a wolf too?" Chris asks. "And what's going on with you and Eric?"

"Tris is my Luna, meaning that she is mated to the Alpha, Me," I sigh, "she's different than all other Luna's for some reason, a lot stronger and way more protective of me as I am of her, so you need to stop pushing her." I turn back to Tris.

"Baby Max and I agreed to have you train with the dauntless born initiates from now on."

"Why?" Tris asks tilting her head to the side, god she is adorable when she does that.

"Baby it's not safe for you or the other transfers because they're all human." I run my fingers through her soft hair.

"At Least with the dauntless born you will be able to spar with Uriah, Lynn and Marline." I tell her.

"Is this ok with the two of you," I turn to Lauren and Four, "not that it matters because it will happen weather you like it or not." I turn around with my back facing Tris and squat down a little."

Hop on Sweet girl" Tris jumps on my back and giggles as I begin to walk out of the room with everyone following behind us.

"Where are we going my gorgeous mate?" Tris asks as we exit the training room.

"Oh my sweet beautiful girl." I squeeze both her thighs that are wrapped tightly around my waist.

"We are going to get a whole bunch of food and have a picnic in my office." I turn to Lauren and Four.

"I'm excusing Tris from training for the rest of the day."

"Really." My sweet girl squeals and begins to bounce on my back.

"I get to spend the rest of the day with you?" She asks before kissing my neck. I shiver and smile at he feel of her soft kissable lips on my skin "Yes really and not only the rest of the day but you'll be stay with me at night until initiation is over." I turn my head and kiss her lips softly.

"Are you okay with that my sweet girl?" I ask her with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you Eric and yes I would love nothing more than to stay with you, I really hate being away from you baby." She gives me the smile that is reserved for me and only me.

"Good because I really hate being away from you my sweet girl, my beautiful mate." I smile then continue without speaking aloud.

"My Aphrodite," I growl seductively in my head, "I love you."

"I love you too Ares."


	5. Chapter 5

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 5

(Eric)

Once we've gotten some food we make our way to my office and I see Max who just shoots me a smile. He's with his mate, Tracey, who gives me a look that says, I'm spending time with her later. I nod and kiss Tris' head before opening my office door and locking it behind us so no body can disturb us.

"My Sweet Girl, I love you more then life itself and nothing will ever change that." She smiles at me and pecks my cheek gently before smiling widely.

"I love you too my strong mate." She whispers and I grab the blanket I keep in the cupboard in case I have to stay overnight in my office. I lay it down and sit with my girl on my chest. She sighs in content and I play with her sunshine golden curls.

We spend the next few hours together just talking until it's time to my apartment for the pack meeting. Tris seems nervous but she shouldn't be the pack are going to love her, I'll make them. I stand on the table with Four on the ground next to me and Tris tucked under my arm.

"I've called you here tonight to tell you about the situation we always feared was going to happen!" Everyone shuts up and turns their attention to me.

"Jeanine Matthews, leader of the Erudite witch coven has a plan to take over the faction system! Jeanine, if she wins, will not hesitate to wipe every wolf from existence. We can't let her succeed, so I hope that each and every one of you will stand together to protect not only the pack and yourselves but every innocent person that will be at risk if Jeanine succeeds. Who are we?!" I boom and everyone stays silent because they're staring at Tris.

"This is Tris, she is your Luna and she is to be protected at all costs. If the Luna falls, the whole pack falls. Understood?!" This time everyone yells yes and I smile at Tris. She blushes and everyone laughs.

"WHO ARE WE?" I boom and everyone looks at me before nodding.

"WE ARE WOLVES!" They all yell and they all Tris looks confused.

"AND WHAT DO WE DO?!" I yell and everyone lets out a piercing howl.

"WE HOWL!" I nod and dismiss the pack, Four and Lauren lingering.

"Bye guys, have fun but not too much." Lauren teases and Four picks her up throwing her over his shoulder. She squeals and carries her, running away howling falsely. Tris laughs and I kiss her forehead gently. I love her so much and I only found out that she was my mate yesterday. God I think I can finally understand why everyone's been calling me whipped. I am whipped and I'm fucking proud to be whipped by the most beautiful angel.

"Eric," Tris hesitates so softly and I give her a reassuring smile, "I want you too mark me." She whispers and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask a little to excitedly and she nods her head slowly before baring her neck to me. I nod my head still in a slight daze from her request.

"The way they were all looking at me, I want to be their Luna completely." I lean in and give her a small peck before pulling back gently. I kiss her cheek and move her beautiful hair from her face and neck. I slowly place a trail of kisses on her cheek, before getting to her neck. I feel my teeth elongate, and I know I will have to find a spot to mark her soon. I kiss one area, closer to the base of her neck, and she lets out a gasp.

Bingo.

My teeth elongate even more, and I can feel them poking against the inside of my mouth.

I press another kiss on the same spot and she lets out another sigh. Without warning, I sink my teeth into her neck, officially marking what is mine. She screams and then moans before Ares takes complete control.

(Tris)

I blink a few times, trying to clear the sleep from my eyes so I can see. I feel a slight pain in my neck and I immediately reach up and place my hand on it.I can feel faint bite marks grazing my skin. I let my hand drop down onto the bed next to me before using it to push myself up from the ground. I can faintly make out the outline of a door and I start to drag myself up and towards it.

"Here, let me help you with that." Before I can process anything, I'm lifted up in the air. A small squeal escapes me and I grasp onto the persons shirt with wide eyes. I hear a chuckle and my eyes connect with an amused pair of golden eyes. I punch his arm as hard as I can, but he doesn't even flinch. I feel exhausted and drained, but I also feel happy. I feel content and at peace. He places me in a chair before sitting right next to me. My eyes finally start to adjust to the light and I realise we are in the same place that we had spent most of the night in. I notice the huge grin on Ares' face and I can't help but feel a little self conscious.

"My sweet mate, I haven't been properly introduced to you, your wolf yes but we've never been properly introduced. I am Ares, Eric's wolf and I love you just as much as he does. I'll always be here to take care of and protect you. I'm only a word away so just call and I'll take over his body faster then you can say please. We love you so much and I love your wolf very much. She knows I'll always take care of her and I needed you to know that," he kisses my forehead and I snuggle my head into his neck, "I'm going to let Eric back now. Goodbye my sweet mate, I love you." His eyes switch to Eric's Steel grey and I smile at him, smashing my lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 6

(Tris)

The next morning I wake up and I'm ready for training with the Dauntless borns. I'm glad to be getting away from Christina because I still want to murder her, although, that probably isn't the wisest decision.

Eric's grip on me becomes tighter as he wakes up and he places a gentle kiss on the mark he left in his spot last night. A loud mewl escapes my lips and I purr loudly, watching as he gets a wide smile on his face before opening his beautiful steel grey eyes that I love very much.

"I hope my wolf respected you properly last night." He says and I nod my head purring louder, he seems to like my purr.

"He was a complete gentleman. Or gentle-wolf." Eric chuckles loudly and places a soft kiss on my forehead before getting up and smiling again.

"Let's get you ready then." He picks me up and kisses my cheek before dragging me to get ready.

Training with Lauren is so much better then being in the same room as Christina, Lauren knows what I'm capable of and she respects that. I'm sparing with Lynn who's telling me all about her mate, Tyson, who is a year older then us and is totally whipped.

"Sometimes he's so whipped that it's not even funny." Lynn laughs and I laugh loudly at that.

"Hey Eric is whipped too. Have you seen the way he gazes at you lovingly whenever your not looking?" She says in a false tone and then mock gags before I dodge a punch.

"Lynn! Don't insult your alpha even if he is whipped." Lauren says and I laugh pinning Lynn to the ground and holding her down as she struggles against me.

"Get off me blonde." Lynn says and I get up, brushing myself off. I offer her a hand and she takes it, laughing it off.

"Sweet girl, come to me, I need you." I can tell I'm not the only one that heard that because Lauren immediately nods and I follow my mates voice through the halls to the offices. Then I find him, throwing things and growling at Four who's trying to keep him calm.

"She's not going to get within two miles of Tris. I promise." Four says and I nod my head, watching as Eric tenses when he smells me.

"Four. Out. Now." Eric growls at Four who nods and runs out of the door like someone set his butt on fire.

"Sweet Girl." Eric turns around and I notice his eyes. Eric isn't in control of his body, Ares is. He stalks forward and backs me up against the wall, sniffing my hair.

"You're mine Tris. You better not forget it." I sniffle and nod my head, watching as his face softens immediately drawing me into his strong arms.

"My sweet girl I didn't mean to frighten you, forgive me." He begs and I nod smiling at Ares gently. I cup his cheek with my hand and he carries me over towards his chair, sitting down with me in his lap.

"Good girl. Who's my girl girl?" He asks and I snuggle my face into his neck, purring quietly into his ear, staring at his gauges.

"What's wrong baby? What has you so worked up?" I ask him and he kisses the side of my head while letting out a small low growl.

"They're trying to take you away. Mine. My mate. You belong to me. They can't touch my mate because she is mine." He says and I look up into his eyes, smiling at him.

"Yours, always yours." I moan lightly as he starts to kiss my mark, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin.

"Good girl." He whispers and I mewl quietly, snuggling up into him. Ares terrifies me in a way I can't understand. Aphrodite isn't afraid of him but I would prefer to be around Eric then Ares.

"Let me handle him." Aphrodite mutters and I willingly let her come forward for the first time.

(Aphrodite)

It takes me a few seconds to get used to having control of my vessel but when I do I look up at my mate, smiling gently. He smiles back and kisses my cheek.

"My beautiful Aphrodite." He whispers in my ear and I pull back giving him a pointed look.

"Your frightening My human. She's not used to wolf affection yet. You have to be patient with her." I caution him and he nods his head, smiling gently. Then his eyes suddenly turn back and Eric stares down at me. He just gives me a look and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going, I'm going, chill out." He kisses my forehead and I let Tris back into control of our shared body.

(Tris)

I look up at Eric and he smiles at me, stroking his fingers through my hair carefully.

"I should probably get back to training." He groans and I giggle, getting up from his lap.

"See you for lunch sweet girl!" I'm going to find out who's plotting something against my pack and who's trying to hurt my pack.

Sorry it's short but it's more of a filler then anything else. I've not updated in so long and I felt really guilty…. Don't hate me. Thanks for sticking with me and waiting patiently. Love you guys. Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 7

(Tris)

I managed to distract Lauren long enough to follow Eric and Max to their secret meeting that I'm not supposed to know about but read from Eric's mind. Should have blocked me first. Eric sniffs the air but shakes his head and looks around. Then I smell a bad smell, a really bad smell.

"Jeanine." My jaw drops as Max shakes the woman's hand and I gasp slightly, narrowing my eyes at the witch bitch.

"We must move quickly. If we're going to stop Johanna and the rest of the vampires from hurting your Luna. I don't like you and you don't like me, but Natalie and Andrew are my friends, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Beatrice. And wish Christina well from me." Vampires… What? Jeanine makes my wolf want to tear out her throat. I can't believe Eric went behind my back and made a deal with her. I snarl and Jeanine's head snaps around.

"Beatrice. This isn't what it looks like." Jeanine stumbles through her words and I look at Eric.

"Tris…." I shake my head and turn away from him before running and shifting.

I just run and run and run and run. I don't even want to look at him. Why do people always think they know best for me? I'm perfectly capable of looking nice after myself but people still think they need to look after me. I'm not a child anymore and they all need to stop treating me like one. I can protect myself. Then a stench, a disgusting stench hits my nose and I stop dead in my tracks shifting back and quickly dressing.

"Hello?!" I call out and try to use my advanced sight to look around but it's too dark and I can't see well enough.

"You should've stayed where your mate could have protected you." A mans voice whispers and I'm injected with something that burns and causes me to black out.

(Eric)

I've got all I my men and women out looking for Tris. She ran off before I could explain anything to her. I'm doing all of this for her. All of it.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Four says and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Suddenly I feel my bond with Tris flare and howl in pain.

"Tris!" My wolf takes over and forces me to run. I shift and then Ares forces his way into control.

(Ares)

I push my wolf body faster and faster, following the flaring mate bond all the way to the stop where those vampire bastards have my mate.

"Take one step closer and I tear out her throat with my fangs." Johanna spits and I growl at her. She grabs my mate and her cohorts spirits off.

"If I kill her, you all suffer." I whine as she tightens her grip on my mate. My sweet. Poor. Little. Girl.

"Get away from her now. Get the hell away from my sister vampire." A guy's voice says and Johanna drops my mate in pain. She sprints away and I get to my mate, whining and licking her cheek. I look up at the warlock boy and he smiles at my mate.

"Look after my little sister wolf. She's got silver running through her veins. Get her back to your doctors." He magics up some clothes for me and then disappears. Thank you. I change back and pick my mate up, purring into her ear. My poor girl. My poor little mate. I sprint back to dauntless with her tightly in my arms and kiss her forehead as we make it.

"What's wrong with her?" Shauna asks as I lay her down and manage to pant out silver.

"We need silver antidote!" They take my mate away and then the number boy touches my shoulder.

"She's going to be alright, I promise." He says and I collapse to my knees, sobbing loudly.

"My mate." I say and Max comes into the room, taking me into his arms. He's like my father.

"Sh, Ares she's going to be fine. I've never seen you crack, not once. You need to man up, you need to he here for her." Max says and I narrow my eyes, growling loudly.

"You don't get it!" I snarl and shake, I need to calm down, I need to not shift. I've had so many years of control, I need to keep my resolve. I can't lose her so I can't lose control, if I give into my demons then I'll lose her. That's how I lost them. My parents.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 8

(Tris)

It's dark and all I can hear are quiet murmurs. In front of me there is nothingness and behind me the same. I feel weightless, like I'm floating and I can't move or come back to whatever I'm away from. I hear my name, once, twice, three times and then I hear a growl. I don't understand, I can't understand. I'm in a world of darkness. Then I see a small sliver of light, a way out maybe. I begin to move towards the light but i hear my name being yelled and the light disappears. Pain starts to swap through and the feeling of weightlessness dissipates into sharp, searing pain. The likes of which I've never had to feel before. I feel as if all of my limbs are on fire and that the fire is travelling to my heart.

"Sweet girl, please don't leave me. Please." I hear a quiet murmur and I sigh softly, I don't know why the voice is sad, but I don't want him to be sad. I'm sorry sad man. I'm so sorry.

"Eric! Eric man pull yourself together you massive pussy!" I feel a hand on my face and a small purr escapes me.

"Tris? Sweet girl can you hear me? Purr again." The person strokes down my neck and touches a spot on my neck that makes me purr louder and louder until I feel a set of lips on my spot. My eyes snap open and I sit up, looking around.

"Sweet girl." A man with dark hair, several piercings and beautiful silvery grey eyes says and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Tris, baby it's me." I look at him with wide eyes and tilt my head gently to the side.

"Who are you?" I ask and he reaches out to touch my face. I growl and move back, my eyes narrowing.

"Come on sweet girl, you know me, please…" A tear escapes his eye and immediately I want to comfort him. I reach out and gently wipe away his tear. Sparks shoot up my arm and I gasp loudly.

"Eric." I gasp and lean forward to press a kiss to his lips. He pulls back and stares into my eyes before clutching me to his chest tightly.

"Thought I was going to lose you for a minute there." He murmurs and I hug him back tightly, pecking his cheek.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily baby." I say and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Never do that to me again!" He raises his voice and I whimper softly, my wolf submitting to him automatically.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to do that." He says and I nod my head, kissing his cheek gently again.

"Forgiven. I'm still made about Jeanine though, you could've told me." I say and he shakes his head, breathing in the scent of my hair gently.

"I was going to. I just want you to know, that everything I'm doing is to protect you. You're the heart of the pack and if the pack loses you, then it loses its heart. You're not allowed to leave the compound without me, Lauren, Four, Zeke or Shauna. Understood?" He asks and I nod my head looking down ashamed with myself.

"Hey, look at me." He says and I look up at him, tears pricking my eyes.

"Hey, come on, don't give me the puppy face." I whine softly and he strokes my hair ever so gently.

"I'm not mad at you sweet girl, I just want you to be safe okay?" I nod my head and he smiles widely, kissing my cheek again.

"When can I get out of here doc?" Tris asks the doctor who's just come into the room, Ryan I think his name is.

"As soon as your ready." Tris self fist-bumps and then Four, Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Christina come into the room.

"Scare the crap outta us then why don't you." Lauren says and Tris smiles at her. Then Tris pushes at my chest and sighs gently when I won't let her go.

"Let me go, I need a wee." She says and I let her get up to go to the bathroom. Uriah wolf whistles loudly and Tris blushes. Her ass is out. I snarl at Uriah and he submits to me, whining gently. Tris goes into the bathroom and I look at Uriah.

"If you ever look at my mates ass again, I will have you doing patrols all night and then training all day." I threaten and he nods his head, baring his neck in submission.

"Am I understood?!" I boom and he nods rapidly, whimpering softly.

"Yes alpha." He says and I turn around as my mate comes out of the bathroom. She's changed into the clothes Lauren left for her earlier and Tris smiles at me.

"No need to be possessive, I'm yours. Always and Forever."

 ** _Sorry for taking so long to update, I had major writers block for the story, I'll probably update soon as my exams are almost over, yay, and I'll have a long summer to write._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Dreamsarelikeshotguns. Xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 9

(Tris)

"You know that I love you right?" Eric asks as we lay in his bed, my head on his chest and his fingers toying with one of my long blonde curls.

"Of course, you've done nothing but made me feel loved." I murmur and he smiles at me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I love it when he kisses the top of my head. It sends sparks shooting through my entire body like little electric shocks.

"Good because if you don't know every second of every day that you are loved by me and so many others then I'm not doing my job right." I lean up and kiss his cheek, smiling at him. He returns the smile and I sigh in content as I lay I my mates arms.

"And you know that I love you?" He nods and places a gentle kiss to my temple, smiling. He caresses my cheek and I gaze into his dark grey eyes.

"Of course I know that you love me and even if I didn't, you make me feel loved by you by you just smiling at me and allowing me to love you." He murmurs and then my tummy rumbles loudly. He chuckles and rubs my tummy softly, sitting up.

"Raid the kitchen for cake?" I give him a 'no duh' look and shoot up to get my shoes on. He chuckles and I give him a look that says I'm not messing around with him.

"I'm very serious about cake."

We're sat in the dining hall eating a slice of cake each when I hear voices. It sounds like Will, I think. I'm not entirely sure, the voices are muffled.

"Under the table." Eric whispers and we grab our cake, hiding under the table quickly. Though the action seems pointless because if the person or people are wolves they'll smell is a mile off.

"Christina. I love you." That's definitely Will and he's obviously with Christina. Eric gives me a no shot Sherlock lock and I flick his ear.

"And I you Will, I love you more then you can possibly imagine. That's why I have to help Tris and Eric. To keep you safe." I feel like we're intruding on a very private moment. Oops. It's their fault, we were here first.

"Christina, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Will says and I then smell Christina's arousal. Gross. She and Will start to make out and then the door slams open. I grab Eric's hand and I hear Four and smell him too. He smells like sex. Ew. Why is everyone smelling of sex and arousal tonight?

"Both of you back to bed, now!" He booms and the pair run off, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Thanks number boy." Eric says and we get out from under the table, that was really awkward.

"That really was awkward." Eric mutters and I nod my head in agreement, wolfing down the rest of my cake. No pun intended.

"Well I should go back to Lauren." Four says and I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at him, smirking. This causes the mighty Four to blush and Eric to laugh loudly. Four runs off and Eric throws me over his shoulder like a caveman.

"I'm not a caveman." I giggle and kick his chest gently, shaking my head.

"I can be one of you want me to." He jokes and I gasp as he beats his chest and grunts.

"Woman Mine." I laugh wildly and he carries me through dauntless back towards our room. Is it our room? I assume it is. He keeps saying what's his is mine now, always and forever. When we reach our apartment he throws me onto the bed and I giggle as he tickles me hard.

"Stop it." I gasp and he shakes his head, tickling me harder. Then he reaches a spot on my tummy that makes me purr loudly. I purr and he strokes that spot to make me purr again. He gazes into my eyes with his now darkened ones and kisses the shit out of me. We make out passionately he forces his tongue into my mouth.

"Eric." He tilts my head to the side and kisses my mating mark hard.

"Stop, Eric, Stop!" I cry and push him away, causing him to growl and look into my eyes. I whimper and grab a blanket and pillow.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." I mutter angrily and walk away, setting the blanket and pillow out on the couch. I settle on the couch and then Eric is standing in front of me.

"Sweet girl I'm sorry." He says pleadingly and I shake my head gently, sighing softly.

"Go away." I mutter angrily and he tries to pick me up, causing a loud snarl to escape my lips.

"Tris you're coming back to the bed with me now." He says in his alpha voice and I shake my head violently, getting up and storming down the hall. I knock loudly on Lauren and Fours door, waiting for them to answer.

"Tris? Sweetie what's wrong?" Lauren asks and I sniffle gently, letting her bring me inside.

"M-me and E-Eric were making out and it started getting heated and when I asked him to stop, he wouldn't and then he growled at me. I went to sleep on the couch and he tried to alpha order me back to bed." I mumble and she sighs, sitting down and stroking my hair.

"Everything okay?" Four asks coming into the room as Lauren strokes my hair and she shakes her head gently.

"Tris, his instincts are extremely strong because he's an alpha, he wouldn't ever hurt you, but he also can get very aggressive when you don't give into him. He'll think you're playing hard to get and it'll only spur him on further. If there's one thing male wolves, especially alphas, love it's the chase and he thinks this is all a game. He'll wake up tomorrow, come looking for you and shower you with love and affection until you forgive him for being a twat." Lauren explains and I nod my head gently in acceptance of the facts.

"Now let's get you to bed, you've got mental training tomorrow."

 ** _A/N- So this isn't the best chapter ever but I really wanted to update. Oh and if you could maybe give my newest story a read that would be awesome. It's called 'Will You Marry Me' and I would really appreciate some feedback._**

 ** _Dreamsarelikeshotguns. Xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 10

(Tris)

I wake up with a small yawn and I can smell someone cooking food. Four appears in the doorway and I climb out of bed, smiling at him. I sniff gently and my eyes widen as I smell Eric's scent outside.

"He wants to speak to you." Four says and I give a small nod, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Eric comes in and I can tell that Ares is in complete control. Eric's eyes are bright gold. He embraces me in a tight hug, burying me in his chest and arms.

"I'm so sorry my sweet Aphrodite, he got carried away, you smell so good to us and our instincts took control. We never meant to hurt you or scare you. We're so sorry, we promise to respect your boundaries, we promise." He repeats and he kisses the top of my head, stroking my cheek gently.

"I love you." He whispers and I snuggle into his embrace, pressing my face into his neck.

"I forgive you." He litters my face with kisses and I purr into his ear softly, letting him cuddle and kiss me.

"Food!" Lauren calls out and Eric/Ares picks me up, wrapping me around him and kissing me again. He kisses my cheek and sits down on the stool, keeping me in his lap.

"No wolfing out at the table." Ares snarls at Lauren and Four snarls at him.

"Don't threaten my mate." Four growls and I whimper softly as Ares' arms tighten around me.

"You're hurting me." I whimper and Eric suddenly snaps into control. He still looks really angry and I can feel it through the bond. I get out of his arms and take off again, running out of the door. I'm still in my leggings and crop top from yesterday. I make it to the dorms and find Lynn, Uri and Mar sitting on their beds. I break down and cuddle up to Mar.

"H-He F-frightens m-me." I sob into Mar and she strokes my hair gently. Lynn grabs my hand and rubs my knuckles gently, smiling softly.

"It's going to be okay." Uri says and I sniffle gently, nodding my head.

"He looked angry at me and I could feel how mad he was." I cry gently and I wipe my eyes, shaking my head.

"No, he's not going to mess me up."

I'm sat outside the simulation room my leg bouncing up and down as I way for my turn. I know Eric is in there with Lauren and Four and I don't know if I can face him. I'm still scared that he's angry at me, I can feel his anger and I can feel how on edge he is.

"Tris." Lauren says and pokes her head out from inside. I get up and walk towards the room, sighing gently.

"Tris bab-." I cut him off and sit down on the seat. Four has a serum injector and he gives me a smile.

"The serum will take affect in 30 seconds." He says and moves my hair from my neck, injecting the serum.

 _~In Simulation~_

 _I'm in a room. I recognise it as Eric's room and then Eric appears in front of me. His eyes are silver or gold like they usually are, they're dark, almost black. He approaches and wraps his arms around me._

 _"I love you." He says and begins to kiss my mark gently. He throws me down on the bed and I try to push him off._

 _"Eric. Eric stop." I say and try to stop him but he pins me down and kisses me forcefully. I bring my knee up and nail him between the legs and I throw him off, hiding in the corner. He shifts and snarls at me, causing me to tremble and shake._

 _"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I cry loudly and he snarls at me, causing me to cry louder. Then I'm snapped out of the sim._

 _~End~_

I look around and find I've gotten up and am hiding in the corner of the room, crying my eyes out and curled up in a ball.

"Eric, Four. Out." Lauren deadpans and Four drags Eric out of the room. Lauren embraces me and I cry into her chest, my chest hurts.

"It hurts." I cry and my breathing begins to get sharp and fast.

"Tris, breath sweetheart, please breath for me sweetheart, breath." I gasp for air and the pain in my chest gets stronger.

"Ah." I cry and the door opens again, more like slams open.

"Tris, baby, I'm sorry, calm down." Eric says and pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair gently.

"I'm sorry." I sob and shake in his arms. He holds me tightly and rocks me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in my hair.

"Why are you sorry sweet girl?" He asks and I cry louder into his chest. He soothes me again and I calm down slowly, coming back to him.

"Don't be sorry. I scared you enough that I appeared in your fear landscape. Whatever happens I will never force myself onto you like that, never. I never want you to feel like I'm going to hurt you. What happened before was a grievous mistake on my part. I'm so sorry that I upset you and scared you. I never want that to happen again, I love you so much sweet girl and I don't ever want you to feel like I'm mad at you. I'm sorry you thought I was angry at you, I was so angry at myself for upsetting and frightening you. I love you sweet girl and I will never stop." I look into his eyes and he picks me up, holding me bridal style to his chest.

"Let's have a nap? Then we can have some dinner and a nice hot bath." I nod my head and he carries me out of the sim room.

"I'm so sorry sweet girl."


	11. Chapter 11

The Wolves Howl

 **A/N- I'm listening to turning page by sleeping at last while writing this so bare that in mind.**

Chapter 11

(Tris)

I wake up smelling food and it smells amazing. My mouth starts to water and Eric comes into the room, caked in flour and sweating like a pig in a blanket.

"Hey." I wobble as I go to get up from the bed and he catches me before I can fall. I'm finding that he always catches me before I fall.

"Take it slowly sweet girl." He murmurs into my ear and I shudder, pushing out of his arms gently. Images of the sim and last night cross through my mind and I walking into the dining room, sitting on the chair. I pull a leg up and rest my foot on the chair, leaning my face against my knee.

"Lets eat and we can talk okay?" I look at my mate, who now has a clean shirt, nodding gently and looking at the steak he's made for dinner which is sliced and resting on top of mash. There's some vegetables and fresh home made break in a bowl in the middle. That explains the flour.

"Penny for your thoughts." My head snaps up and I give a weak smile as we both dig in.

"I'm just tired." He sighs and I moan at the taste of the tender steak he's prepared for me.

' **He's trying to show us he can care for us, in case you were wondering. He's scared we're gonna leave him.'** Aphrodite points out and I sigh, looking the puppy dog face Eric's got on his face right now.

"Don't try and puppy dog face out of this Eric." I say teasingly and he reaches over, aiming for my hand. I slap his hand away and he whines like a dog, sad because I won't give him cuddles. Baby.

"You're trying to distract me. You know I lose my inhibitions when you even hold my hand." I looking at him accusingly and he tries to look not guilty, but he fails miserably.

"You must be a terrible poker player." Uriah had to explain to me the other day what a poker face was and what poker is.

"Look at you using our new dauntless knowledge." I sigh angrily and look up into his silver eyes, narrowing my own slightly.

"Get to the point Eric." I snap and he looks a bit shocked but regains his composure quickly.

"I was in your fear landscape." I nod my head gently and he reaches over, gripping my hand this time.

"I don't want you to ever fear me." He says, his voice sounding so broken, and I look at him with widened eyes.

"I don't fear you as such, not anymore. I think I fear…. Intimacy." I go red and look down, not meeting his eyes. Aphrodite starts whining and I close my eyes gently.

' **Ares is upset, he's sad that you're scared. He and Eric are arguing.'** I look up to see Eric, concentration written on his face.

' _About what?'_ I ask and she sighs gently, whining again.

' **Ares wants to come and comfort us but Eric doesn't want to let him out and they're arguing. This could get ugly. When a wolf and a human fight internally, he's going to shift.'** Eric shoots up and out the door before we can finish and seconds later I hear a loud, piercing howl. I take off after him out the door, following his scent.

I find Eric in the pit snarling at several people and I shift, looking at him. He snarls at me and I let out a loud snarl back, squaring off with him. He asserts his dominance over me before extending his alpha command but I break free and snarl louder, causing him to look into my eyes. I shift back, practically naked in front of the entire pit and give a loud snarl, my eyes turning bright yellow.

"You are not above me. I am your equal!" I bellow and he shifts back, howling loudly.

"Well I was not expecting this." My head snaps up and standing in front of us at Max, my dad, Marcus, Jack, Johanna and Jeanine. Eric shifts and takes off and Max throws me a shirt.

"This is Tris. The new Luna." I just glare at Johanna and turn my nose up at her. She smells really bad.

"You smell like death." I cover my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud, shit, that was really rude.

"Well you smell like wet dog. So we're even." Eric reappears and wraps me in a blanket, covering my naked flesh.

"What is she doing here?" He asks looking at Johanna and I jab my elbow into his gut, shaking my head and looking at him with a WTF look.

"Don't be rude." I say and Johanna gives me a sickly sweet smile. I smile back and look at my dad, he just looks like he's about to burst into fits of laughter.

"It was her wh-." I cover his mouth with my hand and narrow my eyes at him.

"You're still in the dog house so I suggest you chose your next words very carefully." He shuts up and I smile at him, happy that he didn't cause an inter-faction incident right here and now.

"We'll leave you too it. Me and my mate have some things to discuss…" I look at him and sigh, turning on my heels and walk off, expecting him to follow. Standing up to him made me feel better, like I was regaining some control and I'm not scared anymore, just pissed off that I let him in and he ran.

' **Welcome to life as a wolf honey.'** Aphrodite teases and I roll my eyes, listening as Eric glides up next to me and wraps his arm around my waist tightly.

"I'm sorry Tris." He apologises for the millionth time today and I slap him upside the head this time, quite hard.

"Stop apologising. Don't dwell on something hat we can't change. Now, I was promised a hot bubble bath Eric." I raise an eyebrow and he scoops me into his arms, causing me to laugh softly.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet girl."

 **Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I'm not going to make an excuse, next chapter shouldn't be too long in the future. I'm just updating when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Dreamsarelikeshotguns.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Wolves Howl

Chapter 12

(Eric)

The overwhelming relief of having Tris back and safe in my arms is something I've never felt before. She fits so perfectly into my embrace and she is so peaceful when she sleeps. Her little button nose twitches every so often and she looks like a bunny rabbit.

'I wanna cuddle our mate. Let me out.' I push him back and sigh softly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head gently. She stirs softly but falls back into her sleep.

"I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." I pull her into me and shift slightly, holding her protectively in my arms.

"Goodnight." She can't hear me but I say it anyway and I fall asleep with the scent of her wrapping my senses in a warm blanket of safety and comfort. Things I haven't felt in quite a long time. She makes me feel alive again, like I can just be me and not put on some scary alpha front. She understands me already in a way that no one else ever has and I will never let anyone ever take her away from me.

The next day I'm helping Four and Lauren in conducting the tests again and it's Tris' turn. She lays back and I stroke her cheek gently, injecting her with the serum.

"Be brave sweet girl." She smiles and falls into the sim, her eyes closing gently. I watch on the screen as she wakes in the sim and she's in a field. Ravens fly around her head and she takes off. A fire builds and she grabs a branch, swinging it at the birds. She fights off the birds quickly and the sim ends, causing her to gasp and shoot up.

"Tris calm down." Lauren orders and holds her shoulders back, making her lay back. I approach her and take her into my arms, rubbing her back gently.

"Are you okay sweet girl?" She simply nods in response and snuggles her face into my neck, purring as I play with her golden blonde curls gently.

"Come on, lets go and get some food."

We sit by the chasm and eat burgers while looking at the raging water below us. I've always found the chasm beautiful, not as beautiful as my Tris but beautiful nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" She nods again and I give her a look that says I'm not convinced. She sighs and snuggles up into me, purring loudly and laying her head in my lap.

"It's intense." She speaks softly for the first time in a couple of hours and I drop a kiss to the top of her head.

"It is sweet girl, but you're the strongest person I've ever met. If anyone can soldier through and pass initiation, it's you. Now I can't remember where this quote exactly comes from but it goes, 'when you're scared, just be scarier then the thing scaring you,' so you're gonna bloody well looking that fear sim in the eyes and tell it to fuck off." She laughs softly and I play with a lock of her sunshine coloured hair, smiling at the content look on her face.

"I love you." I stroke her cheek with my thumb and smile at my mate, so happy to have found her and to have her as mine.

"I love you more." She looks at me and pokes her tongue out, shaming her head gently.

"Nope, I love you more." She argues and I just shake my head softly as she pokes her tongue out at me again.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too." Crap. She smirks and leans up to kiss me gently, a victorious look in her eyes when pulls back.

"Can't believe you fell for that alpha." Uriah comments walking past us with Marlene on his arm and Tyson with Lynn on his arm.

"Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing alpha."

(Tris)

The boys all shift and start play fighting which nearly puts me, Lynn and Marlene on our asses through laughing at them. Lauren, Four, Zeke and Shauna appear and the rest of the boys join in, play fighting. We follow them outside all laughing and joking as the boys fight.

"Right, let's end this." I snarl loudly and all the boys, bar Eric, stop dead in their tracks and whine. I snarl again and they shift back. I cover my eyes and only open them when Eric wraps his arms around me.

"Forcing them into submission hey?" I nod my head and he kisses the top of my head, stroking my cheek gently. I smile and peck his cheek, yawning softly and shivering as a cold air blows through the sky.

"Tired sweet girl?" I nod and he picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I manage to fight and slip onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck gently.

"Everyone to bed." My mate orders and I kiss his cheek, laying my head on his shoulder and sucking on his ear as I purr softly.

"You're like a little kitten." He teases and I growl softly, nipping his ear.

"Okay, not a kitten. Jeez." I laugh and he carries me up to our apartment, throwing me down on the bed when we reach the bedroom.

"Change me. I'm tired." I say pathetically and he grabs my pyjamas before lifting up my arms. He raises my shirt and stares for a second at my bra clad chest before putting on my pyjama shirt. He takes off my pants and puts on my pyjama shorts before kissing both of my cheek, my forehead and my nose. I remove my bra and hand it to him, causing him to chuck all of my clothes in the laundry basket. I watch from the bed as he changes and climbs into bed with me, wearing only his boxers. He gets us under the covers and securely wraps me in his arms, my head tucked under his chin, and he holds me so tightly. I can feel his heart thudding against my ear and I can hear each beat. I wrap my arms around him and he shifts me to make sure I'm comfy.

"You comfortable?" I nod my head and kiss his neck gently, looking at the spot where my mark should be.

"I wanna mark you soon, every hoe needs to know that you're my man and if they come anywhere near you, I will cause them some grievous bodily harm." I growl gently and he smirks softly, holding me to him.

"Get some sleep sweet girl, I love you."

"I love you too you big puppy."


	13. The End

Hi, sorry, this isn't a new chapter, I apologise to anyone hoping it was. It's been nearly a year since I last updated this and nearly 8 months since I've updated anything. I couldn't just leave you all hanging and waiting for an update when there isn't going to be one. I've slowly lost all of the drive to write and do a lot of things if I'm being completely honest. It's been really tough for me over this last year and even before that and I think it's time I just give up on these stories rather then struggling to write a word a day. I'm sorry but it's the right thing for me right now.

Its why I have decided to put all of my stories up for adoption. Please contact me through PM if you want any of them and at the end this week, they'll all be coming off the site.

Thank you all for supporting me right from my first story which seems like a lifetime ago.

From,

Dreamsarelikeshotguns


End file.
